Being Badass
by Tarkus
Summary: <html><head></head>Naruto Uzumaki, fils de l'illustre Amiral Minato Namikaze, s'engage dans la marine avec un seul objectif en tête : devenir l'amiral le plus badass de la Marine. Mais la route est longue, et celle de Tous les Périls ne porte pas son nom pour rien ; heureusement, Naruto pourra compter sur l'aide des ses compagnons pour construire sa légende. Xover Naruto/OP... Naruto / Harem</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Salut à tous ! Voilà un projet assez ambitieux puisqu'il s'agit d'un cross-over mélangeant différents éléments et personnages des mangas Naruto, One Piece, Fairy Tail et Bleach. L'histoire se déroulera dans le monde de One Piece et le personnage principal est Naruto ; l'équipage de Luffy sera évidemment de la partie mais pas forcément dès les premiers chapire. Il n'est pas du tout nécessaire d'avoir lu tous les mangas pour comprendre l'histoire. **

**Enjoy !**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages et les éléments des différents mangas suivants appartiennent à leur auteur respectif : Naruto, Bleach, Fairy Tail et One Piece. Aucun de ces mangas ne m'appartiennent.**

* * *

><p>Il posa son sac à terre, signe qu'il était enfin arrivé à destination après des mois de pérégrinations. Son pauvre bagage avait salement dégusté : les lanières menaçaient de se déchirer, certains morceaux de cuir pendaient et ne semblaient attendre qu'une bourrasque pour s'échapper. Il avait vécu bien des choses avec ce vieux sac robuste, et il lui avait sauvé la vie de nombreuses fois : quand il avait failli se noyer dans un courant infernal au large d'une petite île tropicale, ou bien la fois où une bête sauvage l'avait attaqué, et qu'il s'était servi de son sac pour se protéger d'une morsure fatale. Mais son vieux compagnon de route pouvait se réjouir : leur voyage avait touché au but, ils allaient pouvoir prendre un peu de repos bien mérité.<p>

Le jeune homme passa une main dans ses cheveux d'un blond étincelant qu'il frictionna pour les faire sécher. Une bourrasque vint faire virevolter les pans de sa veste en cuir ouverte sur son torse agréablement musclé et encore humide de la baignade qu'il venait de faire. Sa pauvre veste aussi était dans un sal état, mais il ne la quitterait pour rien au monde elle appartenait à son père, c'était l'un des seuls souvenirs qu'il lui restait de Minato Namikaze, le célèbre éclair jaune de la Marine. Elle était faîte d'un cuir robuste et s'arrêtait au niveau des épaules, comme un débardeur les manches quant à elles, étaient amples, lui laissant une plus grande liberté de mouvement.

Naruto Uzumaki savourait l'instant. Il avait parcouru bien des kilomètres pour finalement atteindre l'île de Karakura, célèbre pour sa prestigieuse académie militaire. Un rêve devenait réalité, du moins une partie du rêve, car Naruto était un jeune homme ambitieux et n'allait certainement pas se contenter de rester en faction à Karakura. Non, il se voyait déjà en train de parcourir la Route de Tout les Périls à bord de son propre navire aux trousses de ces forbans de pirates. Karakura n'était que la première partie du plan…

Le plan pour devenir l'Amiral le plus badass de toute l'histoire de la marine.

L'académie militaire de Karakura était une immense enceinte qui comprenait plusieurs dizaines de bâtiments. Elle se trouvait près de la côte et une partie de cette dernière s'étendait jusqu'aux falaises qui se jetaient directement sur la mer. Un grand escalier creusé dans la roche menait jusqu'aux quais que la Marine avait fait construire, on voyait d'ailleurs le mat d'un Tanker qui s'élevait plus haut que la tour d'observation, tout en haut de la caserne. Après s'être étiré les articulations qui commençaient à s'engourdir après ce long voyage, Naruto empoigna son sac qu'il hissa sur son dos et avança en direction du poste de garde qui se trouvait juste devant l'entrée. L'enceinte était protégée par de hauts murs en bétons surmontés de barbelés, il était impossible de pénétrer à l'intérieur sans passer par la porte principale, solidement blindé et haute de plusieurs mètres.

- Je vais devoir te demander de t'arrêter, fit l'un des gardes en faction sans animosité, mais avec autorité. Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes à l'académie ?

- Je viens pour m'engager, répondit le blondinet en posant ses mains sur ses hanches, tout en leur adressant un sourire qui teinté d'assurance.

Après s'être concerté du regard, l'un des gardes quitta son poste alors que la porte commençait à s'ouvrir. Il lui demanda de bien vouloir le suivre à l'intérieur de l'enceitne protégée.

- Tu m'as l'air d'être assez robuste, observa-t-il alors qu'ils traversaient l'un des nombreux terrains d'entraînement où des soldats s'entraînaient au fusil ou à l'épée. D'où est-ce que tu viens ?

- D'une île, à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres d'ici.

- Vraiment ? Il n'y avait pas d'autre académie plus près que celle de Karakura ?

- Mon père a été formé ici, avoua le blondinet. Et puis, je connais quelqu'un dans cette académie.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt au bâtiment principal, là où avait lieu les réunions, et où résidait l'intendant. En entrant dans son bureau, le visage du jeune homme se targua d'un sourire étincelant. Un homme qui devait avoir un peu plus de cinquante-ans épluchait une série de dossier, tout en écoutant d'une oreille attentive le rapport d'une jolie officière à la crinière rouge qui portait une armure étincelante.

- Vice-Amiral Jiraya, j'ai ici une nouvelle recrue qui voudrait s'engager.

Le Vice-amiral leva les yeux d'un air nonchalant avant de croiser le regard pétillant de Naruto. Son sourire s'étira alors sur toute la longueur de son visage ; il partit alors dans un de ses éclats de rire si communicatif que le blondinet en fit de même. Il se leva de sa chaise et, à la surprise des deux officiers de la Marine présents dans le bureau, vint serrer la nouvelle recrue dans ses bras comme s'il avait été son propre fils. C'est alors que l'esprit d'Erza tiltat : était-ce lui, Naruto Uzumaki, le gamin dont le vice-amiral n'arrêtait pas de lui parler depuis qu'elle servait sous ses ordres ? Bon, gamin n'était certainement pas le terme adéquat : sa carrure et l'assurance dont il faisait preuve n'avait rien à voir avec celle d'un gamin.

- Je commençais à croire que tu n'arriverais jamais ! s'exclama le quinquagénaire à la longue tignasse grise en lui donnant une puissante tape dans le dos.

- Eh, ça faisait quand même plus de six-cents kilomètres à la nage ! répliqua le blondinet.

- Erza, tu peux nous laisser ? demanda gentiment le vice-amiral.

Les deux soldats de la marine quittèrent la pièce alors que Naruto prenait place sur la chaise face au bureau de Jiraya.

- Les premiers mois seront pénibles, tu vas devoir apprendre la discipline militaire et ce n'est certainement pas l'aspect le plus excitant du métier. Pour ce qui est des tests physiques, tu ne devrais avoir aucun problème. Ensuite, on évaluera ton niveau de compétence et on t'attribuera un grade si tout se passe bien, tu pourras servir à mes côtés avant la fin de l'année.

- C'est tout ce que je souhaite ! répondit l'Uzumaki. Après tout, il n'y a pas de raccourcis sur le chemin pour devenir Amiral en chef !

- Je te reconnais bien là ! s'esclaffa Jiraya avant de se lever de son siège. Viens, je vais te faire visiter l'académie.

Il lui présenta tout d'abord les différentes salles et terrains d'entraînements (musculation, dojô, champs de tir, parcours du combattant). Le blondinet pouvait apprécier la motivation de ses compagnons, chacun s'afférant à différents exercices sous les ordres d'un instructeur. Jiraya lui expliqua qu'il allait être affecté à un bloc et donc, à un instructeur heureusement pour lui, on en était qu'au début du service militaire destiné à faire d'eux de véritable soldats, il n'y avait donc aucun problème à intégrer le programme en cours de route. Ensuite, ils passèrent par les baraquements pour lui donner un uniforme militaire ce n'était pas franchement le plus classe qui puisse exister, mais Naruto ne s'en préoccupa nullement : après tout, il ne comptait pas rester simple soldat indéfiniment.

- Bon, que dirais-tu d'aller visiter ton bloc ? Tu feras partie du bloc A, c'est ici que les recrues les plus prometteuses sont réunis je ne te cache pas que certains sont assez bourrues, mais tu devrais t'y sentir à l'aise.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la caserne, gravirent deux étages et arrivèrent finalement devant le dortoir du bloc A. C'était un dortoir tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal : deux rangées de lit superposés face à face, devant lesquelles un modeste coffre en fer servait de rangement pour les affaires personnelles. Naruto vida son sac qui contenait tout ce qu'il avait pu amasser d'utile durant ces quelques mois, livré à lui-même, et les rangea minutieusement dans son coffre.

- Bon, maintenant je vais te présenter à ton instructeur. Il ne fait pas dans la dentelle, mais c'est un bon gars. Je te préviens tout de suite, il est peu… excentrique.

Enfaîte, il se révéla que le terme utilisé par Jiraya n'était qu'un doux euphémisme. Alors qu'ils s'approchaient d'un terrain d'entraînement où les recrues répétaient différents exercices de combats (taper sur des sacs, lutte à terre, ou répétition de combinaisons de mouvements au corps à corps), le blondinet avait repéré un étrange type qui braillait sur ces élèves avec passion, habillé d'une combinaison verte moulante qui définissait l'expression « avoir mauvais goût ». Lorsque Jiraya l'appella par son nom, celui-ci se retourna, laissant à Naruto le plaisir de découvrir sa coupe de cheveux ringarde et… les sourcils les plus gros et broussailleux qui lui ait été donné de voir.

- Gaï, voilà Naruto Uzumaki, une nouvelle recrue qui vient d'arriver ce matin même ! C'est un bon gars, alors je te fais confiance !

- Vice-amiral Jiraya ! s'exclama l'énergumène en se mettant au garde à vous. Il détailla ensuite le blondinet de la tête au pied avant de lui adresser un clin d'œil en brandissant son pouce en l'air. OK, nouvelle recrue ! Tu vas commencer par me faire cinq-cents pompes !

Naruto dévisagea Gaï Maïto, puis Jiraya, puis de nouveau l'instructeur. Cinq-cents pompes, comme ça, pour rien ? Il détailla les quelques recrues qui l'observaient du coin de l'œil : celle-ci haussèrent les épaules, comme si cela faisait partie d'une routine habituelle. Naruto ne se découragea pas : il allait les faire, ses cinq-cents pompes.

- Je sens que la force de la jeunesse est en toi, Naruto Uzumaki ! s'exclama l'instructeur alors que le blondinet commençait sa longue et pénible série de pompe. Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux devenir un soldat de la Marine, dis-moi ?

- Pour devenir amiral en chef, répondit naturellement le blondinet entre deux inspirations.

Plusieurs recrues échangèrent un gloussement étouffé, ce qui n'échappa ni à Gaï, ni à Naruto pourtant, ce dernier continua sa série sans se démonter : il était habitué à ce genre de réaction. Pourtant en levant les yeux vers Gaï, il comprit que l'instructeur semblait le prendre au sérieux.

- Amiral en chef ? Tu vas devoir travailler dur si tu espères être un jour promu à ce poste. Si tu veux réellement devenir Amiral en chef, alors tu me feras cinq-cents pompes de plus.

Naruto grimaça. Ce n'était pas forcément comme cela qu'il avait imaginé commencé son service militaire, mais une partie de lui appréciait ce traitement de faveur : pour une fois, quelqu'un le prenait au sérieux. Il allait montrer aux recrues du bloc A qu'il avait la trempe pour devenir Amiral en chef.

Il allait leur montrer à tous.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Le ciel avait déjà pris une teinte rouge-orangée lorsque Gaï sonna la fin de l'entraînement pour aujourd'hui. Le blondinet avait beau avoir gardé la tête haute tout le long de la journée, il était exténuée Gaï était un véritable cinglé, ses exercices étaient tous totalement démesurés. Les milles pompes n'avaient été que le premier exercice d'une longue série : il avait ensuite du répéter mille fois le même mouvement face à tronc d'arbre, ses mains étaient d'ailleurs en sang.

- Tu devrais passer voir l'assistant médecin, lui lâcha une recrue alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers leur dortoir.

Naruto se présenta donc à l'infirmerie. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la pièce, plusieurs médecins s'affairaient à soigner des recrues et soldats qui en avaient trop fait à l'entraînement : contusions, crampes… cela permettait à ces apprentis médecins de perfectionner leur savoir en pratiquant.

- C'est pour quoi ? lui demanda alors un jeune homme d'à peu près son âge à la longue chevelure brune qui lui descendait dans le dos, un bandana rouge parsemé de tête de mort accroché lui ceinturant une partie du crâne. Devait-il aussi préciser qu'il était au moins aussi musclé que Naruto l'était ? Il abordait également de nombreux piercing en forme de… vice, et son air était tout sauf rassurant Naruto vit alors la blouse de médecin déchiré par endroit qu'il portait… ce type s'occupait vraiment des blessés ?

L'Uzumaki lui présenta ses mains, et l'étrange médecin lui ordonna de s'asseoir. Il chercha quelques choses dans l'armoire à pharmacie et se retourna vers l'Uzumaki, une scie rouillée à la main.

- Ok, on va commencer.

- Bon sang Gajeel ! s'exclama celui qui semblait être le médecin en chef en lui assénant un coup poing sur le crâne. Arrête de vouloir amputer tous les patients ! Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas décrocher ton brevet de médecin !

- C'est bon, râla le dénommé Gajeel en rangeant sa scie. Sérieusement, je commence à en avoir ras le bol je n'ai pas signé pour mettre de la promenade et donner des pansements. T'es dans le bloc A ? Avec ce taré de Gaï Maïto ?

_- Qui est-ce qui parle de taré ? _songea le blondinet avant de lui répondre. Ouais, comme tu dis.

- Ce type, je me rappelle encore de ces entraînements réveillé à trois heure du mat' pour faire un footing de cinquant kilomètre avec un sac de pierre sur le dos… c'était le bon temps.

- Tu étais dans le bloc A toi aussi ?

- Ouais, les médecins sont obligés de passer par une formation militaire, répondit Gajeel tout en appliquant en sortant un tube de crème apaisante de l'armoire. RAH PUTAIN, POURQUOI EST-CE QUE VOUS NE JETEZ JAMAIS LES TUBES VIDEs, explosa-t-il soudainement en faisant valser un plateau plein d'ustensiles.

- Gajeel ! gronda alors le médecin en chef, et celui-ci poussa une série de jurons étouffé avant de reprendre son calme. Décidemment, c'était un sacré personnage lui aussi.

- Bien, ça devrait faire l'affaire. Tiens, un tube de crème et des bandages propres crois-moi, tu vas en avoir besoin. Allez, suivant !

Naruto remercia Gajeel avant de quitter l'infirmerie. Un instructeur taré, un médecin tout aussi cinglé… l'académie de Karakura était-elle remplie d'énergumène comme celles-ci ? Si c'était le cas, il n'allait pas s'ennuyer. L'Uzumaki se dépêcha de regagner son dortoir : si Gajeel disait vrai, il ne voulait pas perdre une minute de sommeil.

Quelque part à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de là, un jeune homme au chapeau de paille embarquait sur son petit navire de fortune, à la rencontre de son destin. C'était le début d'une grande aventure qui lierait le destin de ces deux-là d'une manière dont ni l'un ni l'autre n'aurait pu prévoir…


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto arriva dans le réfectoire et ne mit pas longtemps à voir la main de Gajeel s'agiter vers sa direction. Le médecin un peu taré qu'il avait rencontré dès son arrivée à l'académie se révélait être de bonne compagnie, malgré un tempérament légèrement bipolaire. Vu que Naruto était dans le bloc A, il venait souvent rendre des visites improvisés au jeune médecin — et par visites improvisés, il entendait venir se faire remboîter une épaule, recoudre une arcane où se faire soigner des hématomes multiples. Gaï Maïto n'était certainement pas un tendre, mais l'Uzumaki aimait avec quelle passion il prenait son travail à cœur. Et puis, il n'était pas celui qui dégustait le plus, même si Gaï le faisait travailler un peu plus que les autres. Des recrues avaient déjà jetés l'éponge après un mois de service, d'autres avaient été mutés dans les blocs B et C, d'autres encore étaient suspendus pour blessures graves. Naruto avait eu la chance d'avoir bénéficié d'un stage de survie intensif avant de s'être engagé, son corps et son esprit étaient tous les deux prêts pour affronter les pires exercices de Gaï Maïto.

- Alors, toujours pas décidé à abandonner ? articula Gajeel entre deux bouchers de poulets froids.

- Abandonner ? moi ? ne compte pas trop là-dessus.

- Têtu avec ça ? Tu commences à me plaire, Naruto Uzumaki ! Tu sais quoi, j'espère qu'un jour on aura l'occasion de servir sous les ordres du même capitaine.

- Pas la peine : dans quelques temps, ça sera sous mes ordres que tu serviras ! Je peux t'en faire le serment

- Ah ouais ? lâcha Gajeel avec un sourire carnassier. Ok, tope là ! Peut-être qu'avec un taré comme toi, je pourrais m'exerces aux amputations !

_- Qui c'est le taré ? _songea Naruto avec une grimace, comme à chaque fois que Gajeel parlait d'amputation.

Le blondinet se leva ensuite de la table, salua son ami avant de rejoindre le dojô où leur instructeur allait leur donner des leçons de combats au corps à corps. C'était la discipline préféré de Naruto, en partie parce qu'il terrassait toujours ses adversaires avec beaucoup de facilité. Enfin, sauf lorsqu'il se retrouvait contre Gaï lui-même c'était d'ailleurs cette fois-ci où Gajeel avait dû lui remplacer l'épaule. Ça n'avait duré que quoi… dix secondes ? Il avait été trop confiant, trop arrogant Gaï l'avait remis à sa place et inculqué une nouvelle leçon en prime : l'humilité. Après avoir enfilé sa tenue de combat, Naruto et ses compagnons du Bloc A prirent place devant leur instructeur, toujours aussi ponctuel.

- Bien, pour cette séance, nous allons exclusivement travailler à deux. Aujourd'hui, j'ai spécialement fait venir des officiers et des soldats aguerris. Choisissez un binôme et montrez leur ce que vous avez appris. Uzumaki, avec moi.

- Naruto grimaça : quelque chose lui disait qu'il allait revoir Gajeel plus vite qu'il ne le pensait… et celui-ci ne manquerait pas de se foutre de lui, c'était certains.

- Ok Naruto, fais-moi voir un peu la force de ta jeunesse, s'exclama Gaï dont les yeux auraient pu produire des flammes, tant il semblait excité.

Naruto se mit en garde il avait fait des progrès depuis la fois où il s'était fait littéralement terrassé, mais il doutait franchement que ça soit suffisant pour tenir à tête à Gaï. Ce dernier lui adressa un sourire chaleureux avant de fondre sur le blondinet à la vitesse de l'éclair. Il bondit en l'air et lui adressa un coup de pied sauté sur le flanc droit que Naruto para à l'aide de ses bras, l'un poussant sur l'autre pour lui donner plus de force. Gaï, aussi agile qu'une panthère, posa son autre pied à terre, tournoya sur lui-même et envoya son pied faucher les jambes de son adversaire qui bondit pour éviter l'attaque il était alors impossible pour lui d'esquiver le coup de poing dévastateur qui l'atteignit en plein visage, le faisant reculer de plusieurs mètres. Naruto, légèrement sonné, secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place.

- Il va falloir faire mieux que ça !

Ce fut autour du blondinet d'attaquer. Il fondit sur Gaï et lui décocha un premier direct du droit en pleine figure, mais ce dernier l'esquiva facilement à la manière d'un boxeur avant de saisir son bras sans protection qu'il tordit violement tout en repoussant le blondinet de plusieurs mètres à l'aide d'un coup de pied dans l'abdomen. Naruto ne se démonta pas pour autant, resserra le bandeau en tissu que Gaï leur avait donné autour de son front et repartit à l'assaut, mais encore une fois, il fut dans l'incapacité de lui porter le moindre coup. Gaï était trop rapide, trop agile et ses coups étaient dévastateurs… on aurait véritablement dit une panthère. C'est alors que l'esprit du blondinet tilta : il se rappela, lors de son stage de survie, la fois où une panthère l'avait attaqué, et avait bien faillit le dévorer. Il ne fallait pas voir Gaï comme un simple adversaire, mais comme une bête sauvage qui voulait le tuer il essaya de visualiser la crinière noire de la bête, sa grâce féline et tenta de la transposer sur son adversaire, sur ses sourcils broussailleux et sa coupe au bol, ainsi que sa tenue de jade…

- Rah, pas moyen de comparer ce type à une panthère ! lâcha le blondinet en grinçant des dents. Ce n'est pas crédible une seule seconde.

Mais c'était l'idée. Lorsqu'il avait tué cette panthère pour d'ailleurs en faire son dîner, il avait agi par instinct. Gaï était un prodigieux combattant, mais il avait un défaut : il était trop prévisible — bien que sa rapidité lui permettait de palier à ce défaut. Il fallait donc qu'il oublie ce qu'il avait appris jusqu'à maintenant… mais ça n'avait aucun sens, il venait de dire de réviser les bases !

- Il y a des moments où l'on doit oublier ce que l'on apprit si l'on veut devenir plus fort, déclara Gaï en lui adressant un sourire, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

- Ça sonne un peu trop comme une phrase de maître en art martiaux, murmura Naruto pour lui-même. Mais pourquoi pas, après tout.

Il devait faire fi de tout ce qu'il avait appris jusqu'à maintenant. Exit les parades et les esquives que Gaï lui avait enseigné, à lui et à ses compagnons. Adieu les ripostes et les contre-attaques… tout devait venir de son instinct et de son instinct seul. Gaï s'élança et arma son poing, tout en observant minutieusement le blondinet : qu'allait-il lui proposer ? C'est alors que Naruto s'élança lui aussi et balança son poing dans l'exact direction de celui de son adversaire. Les deux poings s'entrechoquèrent dans un choc violent et sourd, un craquement sinistre dont tout le monde avait été témoin, rookie comme soldats et officiers…

- Putain de bordel ! Merde ! hurla Naruto en se tordant de douleur.

Apparemment, il n'était pas encore prêt pour se mesure à Gaï mais tout de même, la force qu'il avait déployé lui avait arraché un grincement de douleur, ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis des lustres. Être sûr de pouvoir toucher son adversaire en se faisant toucher également ? C'était une technique peu banale…

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

- Ok, je te préviens tout de suite : je ne suis pas attiré par les hommes, alors pas la peine de te blesser intentionnellement, juste pour venir passer du temps avec moi, s'exclama Gajeel qui s'occupait d'une belle jeune femme à la longue chevelure blanche Naruto la reconnut, c'était Mirajane, la cuisinière du camp qui semblait s'être brûlée, à en croire par sa main toute rouge. Elle était assise sur un tabouret et grimaça de douleur alors que Gajeel lui passait de la pommade.

- Salut Mirajane, et la ferme Gajeel, répliqua le blondinet qui souffrait le martyr. Quand t'en auras fini, viens plutôt me donner un coup de main, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Les deux autres jetèrent un coup d'œil en direction du poignet du jeune homme qui était tordu en un angle… douloureux ils sifflèrent, compatissant à la douleur du blondinet.

- Désolé de te dire ça, mais c'est fini pour toi, du moins pour les six mois qui viennent.

- Oh ça, ne t'inquiète pas dans deux ou trois jour, ça sera comme neuf.

- Je crois que tu surestimes un peu trop mes talents, même si c'est vrai que je suis très talentueux.

- Non, tu n'y es pas je récupère de toutes mes blessures très rapidement… il parait que ça vient du côté de ma mère, les Uzumaki étaient apparemment très résistants à la douleur, sans parler de leur incroyable longévité.

- Si tu le dis, fit Gajeel en haussant un sourcil. Etait-il nécessaire de préciser qu'il n'en croyait pas un mot.

Il s'occupa du poignet du blondinet avec plus ou moins de délicatesse. Tout d'abord, il le remit en place — c'était la partie avec le moins de délicatesse, ce qui arracha un cri de douleur au blondinet. Ensuite, il banda sa main et l'attacha à l'aide de bandelettes pour que ce dernier ne bouge pas trop. Gajeel avait beau être un type à moitié cinglé, il n'en restait pas un bon médecin.

Naruto remercia son ami, salua la cuisinière et se dirigea vers son baraquement. Son poignet le faisait souffrir atrocement, mais déjà il pouvait sentir que ça allait mieux. Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, il avait toujours récupéré à une vitesse étonnante, comme cette fois où Jiraya l'avait poussé du haut d'une falaise et qu'il s'était brisé plusieurs côtes… une semaine avait suffi pour qu'il soit comme neuf. Jiraya disait que ça venait du côté de sa mère et même si ça l'intriguait toujours autant, il avait appris à accepter ce don du ciel comme tel, sans trop se poser de questions.

- Naruto Uzumaki ?

- C'était le lieutenant de son vice-amiral, une jolie jeune fille à la longue chevelure rouge qui ressemblait tant à celle de sa mère. Elle était toujours habillée de sa traditionnelle armure d'argent. Comment s'appelait-elle déjà ?

- Erza Scarlet, dit-elle pour lui, voyant bien que le blondinet avait du mal à se rappeler son prénom. Gaï m'a prévenu pour ta fracture, est-ce que ça va ?

- Ouais, le médecin m'a dit que j'en aurais pour six mois, mais je te parie que dans trois jours, je pourrais rependre la formation !

Elle lui adressa un regard amusé : il était une personne vraiment spéciale. Déjà, il traînait souvent avec Gajeel Redfox, l'individu le moins recommandable de la caserne. Ensuite, il clamait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il deviendrait un jour Amiral en chef et maintenant, voilà qu'il pariait sur les chances de reprendre l'entraînement, trois jours seulement après s'être fracturé le poignet… et quelque chose lui disait, aussi fou que cela puisse paraitre, qu'il y arriverait.

- Bon, j'étais venu ici pour te dire que tu n'avais pas à t'en faire et que tu pourrais toujours suivre le programme de formation de l'année prochaine, mais vu que tu n'as pas l'air de trop t'en faire… je n'ai plus qu'à te souhaiter un bon rétablissement alors.

- C'était sympa de ta part, merci Erza ! Je peux t'appeler Erza ?

Elle rebroussa chemin, un léger sourire au visage, sans lui répondre. Il prit ça pour un oui.

Il ne mentait pas. Quand les recrues du Bloc A virent Naruto se présenter à l'entraînement habituel trois jours plus tard, le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'ils étaient étonnés. Son poignet était totalement guérit, comme s'il n'avait jamais été fracturé. Gaï Maïto était le premier surpris, mais son visage se targua bien vite d'un grand sourire satisfait. Et quand Naruto remarqua le bandage que Gaï portait sur le poing, le sien devint aussi brillant que mille soleils

- Allez, on reprend l'entraînement ! Pour s'échauffer, cinquante tours de pistes !

Après avoir mené la vie dure à ses élèves, Gaï les amena sur un terrain d'entraînement qu'ils n'avaient encore jamais eu l'occasion de fouler. Ce dernier se présentait sous la forme de plusieurs zones de combats délimités par des lignes blanches tracés à même le sol en forme de cercle. Chaque zone possédait son propre râtelier d'armes, ce qui voulait dire qu'ils allaient enfin pouvoir se battre à l'arme blanche.

- Pas si vite, coupa court Gaï qui voyait bien que ses recrues commençaient à jubiler intérieurement. Avant de tenir dans vos mains les armes blanches, vous allez devoir vous entraîner avec ceci — Il pointa du doigt les sabres et bâtons en bois sur un autre râtelier, ce qui enchanta nettement moins les recrues. Je ne tiens pas à ce que la moitié d'entre vous aille à l'infirmerie. Prenez un sabre d'entraînement et mettez-vous par deux. C'est Erza Scarlet, le lieutenant du vice-amiral qui se chargera de vos leçons d'escrime.

- Eh, Naruto Uzumaki c'est ça ? demanda une voix dans son dos.

C'était un jeune homme d'à peu près son âge à la crinière bordeaux et aux faux airs de délinquants. Il portait des tatouages qui partaient de ses sourcils et qui, en forme d'éclairs, descendaient jusqu'à son cou pour repartir derrière sa nuque. Il l'avait déjà affronté au corps à corps, c'était un bon adversaire :

- Renji Abarai, c'est ça ? répondit le blondinet. Tu veux prendre ta revanche ?

- Et cette fois-ci, tu peux être sûr que c'est toi qui va te retrouver face contre terre, dit-il en lui lançant un sabre en bois.

Erza leur appris plusieurs mouvements simple, du simple coup d'estoc à comment parer et contre-attaquer dans le même mouvement. Naruto devait l'avouer, il avait un peu de mal quand il s'agissait d'escrime, Renji par contre, semblait avoir de longues heures d'entraînement derrière lui il reproduisait les mouvements à la perfection, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon pour la fin, où ils devraient mettre en pratique ce qu'ils avaient appris lors d'un combat. Quand l'heure du duel approcha, Naruto n'avait pas grande confiance en ses chances : Renji avait fait exprès de se mettre avec lui pour lui faire mordre la poussière, et il avait le bagage pour le faire. Quand le duel commença, il se jeta sur le sabreur expérimenté dans l'espoir de le prendre par surprise, mais il fut cueillit par un coup au flanc droit puis par à un coup sur le genou gauche qu'il l'obligea à s'arrêter. Renji tournoya sur lui-même pour asséner un coup surpuissant au niveau de l'abdomen au blondinet, mais celui-ci n'était pas décidé à se laisser faire. Il para l'attaque, mais fut déséquilibré à cause de la mauvaise prise en main de son arme Renji en profita pour lui infliger un coup d'épaule qui le déstabilisa encore plus finalement, il lui donna un violent coup sur son seul pied d'appuis, ce qui termina l'attaque par un Naruto s'écroulant à terre, sur la poussière.

- Alors, on fait moins le malin maintenant ! s'exclama Renji, sans animosité, mais savourant tout de même sa victoire.

- Tu vas voir, enfoiré ! répondit le blondinet en se relevant avec un sourire carnassier.

Ce qui ne devait être qu'un simple combat d'entraînement se transforma en une véritable lutte acharnée pour faire mordre la poussière à l'autre bien sûr, ce fut Renji qui domina son adversaire, mais Naruto pu se vanter d'avoir fait trébucher son adversaires quelques rares fois. Lorsqu'Erza sonna la fin de l'entraînement, Renji tendit sa main au blondinet en signe d'amitié et de respect, l'Uzumaki s'empressa de faire de même avec un sourire étincelant.

- Quand je deviendrais colonel, tu pourras devenir mon lieutenant si tu veux.

- Je croyais que tu visais le poste d'Amiral en chef, fit remarquer l'autre en croisant les bras, avec un sourire narquois.

- Chaque chose en son temps.

Alors que les deux garçons se dirigeaient vers le réfectoire pour savourer un bon repas après cette dure journée d'entraînement, Erza allait faire son rapport à son supérieur. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, le vice-amiral épiait ce qui semblait être le baraquement des femmes à l'aide d'une longue-vue elle lui fit comprendre par une toux bruyante qu'elle était prête à lui soumettre ses observations :

- Ah Erza… ahem… assis-toi je t'en prie. Alors, comment se passe la formation ?

- J'ai discuté avec Gaï ce matin, le Bloc A dépasse toutes les attentes. Il y en a quelques-uns qui se démarquent du lot, comme Renji Abrai qui montre des facultés de bretteurs tout à fait impressionnantes, ou bien Naruto Uzumaki, mais j'imagine que vous vous en doutiez. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'il se soit remis de sa blessure en à peine trois jours

- Ce garçon est un phénomène, aussi imprévisible que tête-brûlé… mais c'est une recrue de choix, il ira loin.

- D'ailleurs j'ai pensé que nous pourrions peut-être en sélectionner quelques-uns pour monter à bord du Tanker pour la patrouille de demain, puisque dans tous les cas ils devaient apprendre les rudiments de navigations.

- Excellente initiative ! répondit Jiraya. Et avec un peu de chance, on pourrait tomber sur une bande de pirate ! Oh, et puis tant que tu y es, il nous faudrait un médecin assistant ainsi qu'un cuisinier ils sont tombés malades… à cause du cuisinier enfaite.

C'est donc ainsi que le lendemain, Naruto accompagné de Renji, Gajeel et Mirajane embarquait sur le Tanker de Jiraya. Ils ne savaient pas encore ce qui les attendait…


End file.
